College RomanceReader x Fandoms
by IWriteFanfictionfor.things
Summary: welcome students to fandom university,here we lead our students to success by putting them in challenging situations and letting them do what they want to. Here we have a staff who strive themselves to teach the growing minds. Welcome to your new home..*FOREVER* "do I have to go?" "Yes. pack your crap. your leaving"
1. Day 1:the arrival

"alrighty mistake! see you never!" your mom said dropping you off at your new school with your suitcase in hand,"bye m-" you said before she sped off going to a local bar. You turned around to see the school you'll be attending to for about a year before you graduate and get a job as a gas station attendant. You took one step in before being bombarded by someone chasing after a ball,you two crash into each other causing the two of you to fall to the ground,"I'm soo sorry! I..I wasn't looking!" It was a girl with tentacle hair,your face was right in front of giant boobs which just made you blush even more,"i..it's fine." you said trying to get up. She stood up for you to see her fully,she had beautiful black skin and a slim figure to match that she was wearing spots wear to make her look more beautiful,"Let me help you up." She said reaching out her hand for you. You grabbed it to help get up

"I'm Marina..Marina Harbor. you are?" She asked looking at you in the gray face,"I'm (y/n)(l/n).." You said shaking her hand. Marina smiled at you in a sweet way,"Well..I gotta get going..see you around campus!" She said grabbing her ball and running to a track. You grabbed your suitcase and walked inside the dorm area to get your key,once you were inside you saw a woman at the front desk just handing people keys. you walked up to grab a key and some guy grabbed it before you,"hey! That was my key!" You yelled trying to stand up for yourself,the guy looked at you and gave you the key

"I'm sorry..I was in a hurry." He said in a emotionless tone,he had brown hair green eyes and a teared up lab coat on hiding a very thin build,"It's fine..I'm just a little uneven today. the first day and what not." You said scratching your head,"I understand that feeling..I gotta go now. See you around new comer." He said letting out a friendly smile. You smile back as he walked away,you walked the other way to find your room. It took at least 20 minutes but you found it,the room where you and your roommate will stay for a hole year together. you place your suitcase on the bed to the left next to a desk above a shelf,tried after the trip you fell on your bed and pulled out your phone to text your mom. that's when you see a girl with a fish bowl as a head walk in with a suitcase like yours,"hm? hello there..are you my roommate?" She asked scratching her sweater sleeve nervously,"I guess so..I'm (y/n)!" You said happily

"I'm Puzz..nice to meet you." She said putting her luggage down and starting to unpack,"What's your favorite thing to do?" You asked,"test things..mainly draw..It's always been a dream of mine to be an artist..that's why I'm taking the art classes here.." Puzz said exchanging a smile,"I'm just here to learn something..or make friends." You said sitting up,"that's nice..Most people here are either around 16 or 20..how old are you?" Puzz asked placing books on her side of the room,"Um..would it be weird if I said I..um don't remember my age..'cause amnesia." You said scratching your head,"it's fine..I'm around 20 to 30..Not many peole here remember their age.." Puzz said taking a stuff animal out her bag and placing it on her bed,it was a cat,the furs black,the eyes yellow,it looked soft,"so..what's with the animal?" you asked curious,"it helps me calm down..the doctor said a comfort animal will help with my anxiety..since I have panic attacks often.." Puzz said taking her sweater off,she was wearing a blue tank top that really contrasted her boobs,"so..what do you do?"

Puzz asked sitting across from you,"I..play video games..and..eat?" You said confused about what you like to do really,"huh..amnesia?" Puzz asked,"yep! It sucks!" You said flopping on your bed,Puzz giggled a bit,"your laugh is cute." You said making her blush a bit,"nooo! Don't do that!" She said covering her face from your field of sight. You laughed a bit.

* * *

"1000 page essay due on Friday don't think you can escape this 'cause I will end you!" The teacher said. You weren't paying attention,you were playing on your phone instead,"hey? can I borrow a pen?" You looked up and saw a girl with orange hair and glasses,"sure,here." You said giving her a pen

"thank you..I'll give it back after class." She said smiling. You smile back and went back to not paying attention. After class that same girl gave you that pen again,"thanks again! You really saved my life there!" She said happily,"no problem!" You said happily. She smiled walking away. You did the same walking past the student council room over hearing a guy yelling

"No No No! Why am I in a room. full of idiots?! Nobody wants to start a campaign for saving a group of drug dealers! they want to start a campaign about saving the ducks instead!" You opened the door a tiny bit to see a guy with blonde hair and green skin,"or maybe a campaign for taking care of the orphans?" You said getting the attention from the guy,"that's a good idea!" One of the members said,"shut up Toaddette..who are you and why are you interrupting our meeting with an amazing idea?" The guy asked,"I'm (y/n)..I just came here! And I just over heard you and I thought an orphan help campaign would help the school and community!" You said confidently,"hmm..you have a point..I'll take that idea to consideration..when I have time to spend..go now peasant! I,the great Peasley,must start getting ready for my big speech tonight at the Oprah house. Ta-Ta!" He said in such a formal manner lifting his hand and shooing you away. You left sorta offended but yet confused on what just happened,You walked towards your dorm room when you saw the words,'computer room' and had to go inside. When you walked in you saw a girl wearing a black hoodie over her head playing Kario Mart 8,let's say she was amazing at it

"Woah! Your..Awesome at Kario Mart!" You said causing her to pause the game to turn and face you,"why are you here? You shouldn't be here..I..I thought nobody goes in here..." She said freaking out,"don't worry..I think It's cool to see a girl play video games!" You said making her blush a bit but you can't tell since her hoodie was covering her face,she unpaused her game and went back to playing,"so who are you playing as?" You asked looking at the screen,"dry bones Bowser..he's fast and can guarantee a win in less then 6 minutes if the level allows." She said not breaking her glare from the game,"I play as baby Mario. He's light and can go pretty fast not to mention he's cute!" You said making the girl giggle,"The baby characters are really cute! But I prefer fast scary creatures!" She said,"Your really cool..I never met someone who loves video games as much as I do!" You said

"same here! I'm Mae Borowski,you are?" She asked,"I'm (y/n) (l/n)! The second best gamer in the world!" You said confidently,"whose the first?"Mae asked,"you of course." You said bowing down to her,"oh thank you..n..no one said something like that to me before.." Mae said blushing badly,"I'll leave you to practice..See you around?" You asked walking towards the door,"yeah! If you want to play Smash Gals Unlimited then you know where to fine me!" Mae said happily. You walked out feeling happiness pulling at your heart for meeting a gamer girl,"Hey stranger." You looked over and saw that guy from earlier holding a mechanic book about robots,"oh hey! whatcha doing?" You asked walking towards him

"Walking to the lab..me and Penny are testing on the digestion frogs. she has a hunch that any liquid that is poured on their skin will be absorbed and give then some sorta of ability." The brown haired boy said,"Thay does sound possible!" You said scratching your chin,"anyways..I gotta get going. See you later stranger." He said walking past you,"my name is (y/n)!" You shouted,"I'm going to keep calling you stranger!" The boy said back. You smiled happily but before you could go to the dorm room,you smelled Mac and Cheese from the cafeteria,"eh..sleep can wait." You said being drawn to the smell of Mama's love before she started hating you because you wouldn't move out when she told you to.

* * *

"now where to sit?" You asked holding your tray and looking around to find an empty table to sit at. The whole frickin place was packed fully,you had nowhere to sit until a familiar face shouted at you

"(y/n)! Over here! We have businesses to discuss!" You looked over and saw the green bean sitting in the middle with the same people from the council room. You walk over to their table and sat in front of the leader,"alright,about your proposal..I discussed this with the headmaster and they said it was a stupendous idea! So we're going with it..sorry Toad..they said the bathroom pay was too harsh." Peasley said to a red toad looking down in disappointment,"so..you need me because?" You asked eating the corn,"well It's your idea..and we need the idea holder to operate the whole thing while _moi_..will control the team to do what the operator needs. And your the idea holder..so your the operator." Peasley said holding a smug smile on his face

"what do I get out of this?" You asked your mouth full of mac and cheese,"well..respect..love..and you get to leave class 50 an hour early..mincing at least 5 hours of stressful work..with massages,seaweed wraps,and free stuff at your disposal..And that all can be yours..if you agree to join the council..you can be my right hand man!" Peasley said holding out a contract,"and I'll have all of this..if I join?" You asked,"yes..just sign here!" Peasley said pointing at a line with a 'sign here' line,"Alright! Free food!" You said signing completing the contract,"perfect! Welcome to the council!" Peasley said giving you a red scarf,you put it on thinking it matched your gray skin,"The next meeting will take place after passing period. DON'T be late." Peasley said pointing at you in a stern way,"yes sir!" You said soulting him,"that's better. You all should act like (y/n),at least they take treat me like I matter!" Peasley said pointing you out as a role model,"When do I get pizza?" You asked,"that's during our meeting. Don't worry..you'll get all you want. Now finish your food. we have things to do." Peasley said looking at his nails.

* * *

You were sitting in your dorm room watching a cartoon about a star eating things when Puzz came in looking sad tuckered out,"you ok fish girl?" You asked putting your phone up,"I'm in pain! This girl who runs truck asked me to excusize with her,my body can't take it!" Puzz yelled in pain and sweating badly,you grabbed a fan and turn it towards her turning it towards her,"thanks marshmallow.." Puzz said smiling at the relief of cold air on her skin,"are you more fish or more human?" You asked really wanting to know,"not sure..I feel more human..but then I remember I'm in a fish bowl..now I believe I'm just a weird abomination of mankind.." Puzz said looking down at her shoulder that had a red cut on it,"Your not..your skin is very vibrit..and that fish bowl is just..gorgeous! It highlights your eyes and beautiful red hair!" You said making the girl smile making you fill up with happiness that you never knew was there since your mom started ignoring you.

* * *

"alright losers! We have a project due next week! Since I don't get paid enough for this I'm letting you research anything you like I don't care! You could reach garbage and you'll pass this class! I'll pick your partners no complaining!" The English teacher yelled. Everyone in the room groaned in complaint,"Shush! Now listen up 'cause I'm saying this once! Penny and Meggy. Isabelle and Wolf-" "Noooo!" You looked over and saw a wolf yell in pain

"Shut up! Kitty and Bulma. Mae and Wario. Puzz and William." The teacher said that's when you spaced out and thought about the pizza you would reserve after class,"and finally Peasley and (y/n). Don't complain about your partner choice to me 'cause I don't care! Now get out my sight while I get drunk and question why I didn't go to college myself!" Teacher yelled signaling you should leave. You stood up to leave when you heard the your name being called,"(y/n)~help me pick up my books..their sooo heavy.." Peasley said in a dramatic tone. Being the nice person you are you help the bean pick up their books,"your sooo strong~I bet your even smarter." Peasley said in a flirty tone

"hey..(y/n)..wanna play video games later?" You turn around and saw Mae standing there,"sure! I'm open-" "actually..we have studying to do about the rich economy! You can go play games by yourself loser." Peasley said holding your arm really close to his chest,"oh..well when you get done..you know where to find me.." Mae said walking away looking down,"Wait! Studying can wait! I wanna play CraftMine with you!" You yelled trying to go after your gamer girl wifu,"no no. We have work fo get done then we'll go out for pizza." Peasley said dragging you to the dorm rooms pushing Mae out the way harshly,"we'll hang out later my gaming queen!" You yelled seeing a tiny smile from the cat who was hurt.

The bean prince pulled you to a room that was above the rest of the rooms,"welcome to the penthouse! My personal room all to me!" Peasley said hanging his coat up,you looked around at the room that was gorgeous. Everything looked new,there was a separate room with a kitchen AND bathroom! A single bed that looked really expensive,"I got my mother to pay for all of this! She's really the best,I must pay her for her duties for me to live the best life!" Peasley said taking his computer out and being really proper. He sat down at his table putting out a chair for you,"come now,rest those weary legs of yours." Peasley said patting the seat for you to sit. You did being really close to him,"now,my proposal..we should write an article about rise in popularity of the really short skirts..I..for one has been really interested in them." Peasley said opening a word document,"well..how about the history of..video games?" You ask

"hmm..no..too..surutilisé..maybe something less like that..maybe one about the upcoming opera concerts?" Peasley asked,"or..maybe..PIZZA!" You said in a joking way making the bean prince laugh,"hahaha! your quite the charmer. no wonder gossip is spreading about you." Peasley said giggling,"gossip? is it bad?" You asked nervously,"no no. the opposite really. You see,you have a few people who are crushing on you. I believe Puzz is one..maybe that freak Mae..also a few others you get the idea..That's why I'm hanging with you..your quite popular here..just on the first day too..I'm impressed." Peasley said. Woah..Popular. you alwayed wanted to be popular. you never thought it happened so fast though.

* * *

You were tried of studying and decided to walk back to your dorm room when you saw that same tentacle hair girl walking through the hallway,"yo! (y/n)! How's it hanging?" Marina asked stopping you,"tried..Me and Peasley were studying." You said your voice hurting badly,"Peasley? as in that same jerk who threatens to shut down the sports club? Tell him his little 'fun razor' better pay for more equipment and better swim uniforms!" Marina said annoyed,"I'll tell him that..I mean..I'm part of the student council now!" You said proudly showing off your scarf,"nice..you know..you should join the other clubs..this school will let you join at least 6 clubs if you can take care of all of them at the same time." Marina said,"really?! what club are you in?" You asked excited,"sports! the best one in my opinion! come around tomorrow after classes so we can run a few laps!" Marina said,"that sounds great! I need to do something with my life anyways!" You said happily,"alright,see you tomorrow marshmallow." Marina said blowing a kiss to you.

_Dear Mom,I think my first day here was pretty good. I love you even though you'll probably get rid of this letter when you see it but I still love you with all my life! I hope you know that. I met a lot of great people today! Puzz is my roommate she's pretty cool! Peasley is a supposed friend but he's really nice when you get to know him! Marina is a though girl who is really energetic and full of life! William is a quiet and mysterious,He refuses to call me by my name..cool! Then theres this girl in my classes,I believe her name is Penny..She's nice and looks at me during class I think she's cute! and finally..Mae Borowski! She's like everything I wanted! She's a gamer girl and loves eating snacks! She amazing at Kario Mart 8 and we both like Keetos! She's like..my angel from above! Anyways,I love you..I know you don't but still..I love you __from (y/n)__ps:I stole 50 bucks from you. not sorry_


	2. Chapter 2:Getting used

"GOOOOOOOOD morning students!" You fell out your bed hearing the ear piercing noise of a radio,"what's going on?!" Puzz freaked out,you looked at your phone to see it was 4 am,"It's too early.." You said rubbing your eyes,"Let's just get going before something bad happens.." Puzz said cuddling with her stuffed animal. You walked into the bathroom and washed your face so you were able to look at your (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair,"man I'm good looking!" You said sticking a pose,"Lol. You love yourself don't you?" Puzz asked walking in with her toothbrush and cotton candy toothpaste,"Yes I do! To love another..you must love yourself!" You say confidently impressing the fish girl,"just get done with your shower." Puzz laughed at your antics which gave you a sense of accomplishment.

* * *

"good morning,Mae. I thought you would be in here." You said bring a cup of coffee to the girl who was sitting in the computer room playing Kario Party,"oh..hey (y/n)..I thought you would leave me for..._him_.." Mae said looking up,"no way! your my gaming wifu!" You said giving her the coffee,"thank you! your so sweet!" Mae squealed happily,she took a sip burning her mouth a bit,"is it good?" You asked sitting on a pillow next to her,"it's good..I'm more awake now thanks.." She said drinking it fully. You smile knowing she enjoyed it since your not the best at making things,the door opened to see a girl with glasses,"I'm sorry..but I thought this place wasn't used anymore.." She said,"it's not..I use it as my gaming pad..the headmaster said I could."

Mae said covering her legs with her huge hoodie that covered her whole body,"oh..oh! You..um..what's your name..um anyways..Peasley was looking for you. He needs help with something..I think..in the council room." She said. you stood up and walk towards the door,"My name is (y/n) and I'll see you soon my gaming wifu!" You said bowing down to her making her blush,You walked away from the room leaving a very confused nerd. You opened the door of the council room to see Peasley sitting on the table waiting for you with a desire look in his eyes,"(y/n)! darling! Glad your here! We have work to do!" He said standing up and grabbing a gaint notebook,"here..I need you to..read this I suppose. Just..read I guess..out loud!" Peasley said opening the book. You didn't ask any questions because you knew Peasley would ask random things since your now popular,you sat down and started to read

"when one has power or money one may choose to share or abuse that power. most people choose to abuse this chance so they can feel complete or for other reasons." You read while the prince watches you and smiles,"Once the power is given,one can forget how they were given this power or why it was given to them. The power of anything can change anyone no matter what their personality is." You said turning your gaze over to Peasley who's glaze was stuck on you,"your so smart! Maybe I was right about making you my right hand man~" Peasley said in a flirty manner,"thank you! Do you want me to continue?" You asked,"no no. You've done enough dear. Here have this as a reward!" Peasley said grabbing a plate of pancakes with a large glass of chocolate milk,"Ohhhhh! Yum!" You yelled digging into the food. Peasley giggled watching you eat happily.

* * *

"So see this bird? it's extinct. see this dog? it's extinct. see this cow? it's extinct." The biology teacher said,You were sitting next to William listening to what this teacher is saying,"ma'am? I think dogs are still living.." A boy wearing a sweater said,"did you go to school? no? didn't think so.." Teacher said going back to teaching. You groaned bored out your life that your here,"what's wrong stranger?" William asked taking his eyes off his book,"noooo..this class is sooo boring!" You complained slumming over your desk that was connected to William's desk

"This class is important..don't pass it..you fail this semester." William said while still reading,"whatcha reading?" You asked looking over,"it's called 'The Room'...it's basically about this girl who woke up in this room with no memory of how she got there." William said while reading,"sounds interesting!" You said picking the interest of William,"if you want you can stop by the library to read with me if you like." William said,"I will! I..just promised Marina I would stop by and run a few laps with her." You said pointing your fingers together,"that's fine. I'll see you after then I guess.." William said going back to reading. You caught yourself watching him reading.

* * *

"Yo! (y/n)! Glad to can join us!" Marina yelled noticing you walking towards the track. You were wearing a white t-shirt and blue short since that along with your gray shirt was the only clothes you brought with you,"Who is this loser,Marina?" A lizard asked crossing his arms,"this is (y/n),I met them yesterday!" Marina said happily grabbing your shoulder,"they look a little...weak..and fragile.." A bandicoot with blonde hair said doing stretches,"Well..I could say the same to you Coco..Crash told me that you were once a bookworm and didn't go outside at all!"

Marina said pointing that out to me. Coco rolled her eyes and walked to the track to do more stretches,"so..you thinking about joining the sports club? This isn't just a thing to be taken lightly,not to mention..your pretty weak." The lizard said,"Yooka! They're joining and you need to respect that!" Marina said standing up to you. Yooka looked at you with a bad eye and walked to the track,"don't worry about him,he's nice when you get to know him!" Marina said trying to sound cheerful. the two of you walk over to the track to meet up with the other two

"alright team! This will be a practice run! Let's give it the best shot then we'll swim a few laps ky?" Marina yelled as you get in your lane. You never really excusized a lot but you could run pretty fast to impress the members,"on your mark..get set..RUN!" Marina yelled causing everyone in the group to start running. You got at least 1/2 mile before you felt your knees feel weak,"keep it up (y/n)! your doing great!" Marina shouted as she ran beside you,"Rina..their tired.." Coco asked looking at your red face,You heard this. With determination to finish this and impress Marina,you sprinted with your last strength going pass Yooka and going around the whole track finishing at the end,"whoa!" Coco said finishing second. Marina finished third and patted you on the back for running that long,and finally Yooka came in last as he fell to the ground in defeat,"stop being dramatic Yooka. This is sports. not drama. Stop being dramatic..like..what's his face.."

Coco said drinking some water. You grabbed a water bottle and walked over to the dying lizard,"huh? ug! you think you can just say good job with a water bottle huh?! well it ain't gonna work..just give me the water I'm dying." Yooka said harshly,"a thank you would've been nice." You said sorta offended,"he's like that..anyways! Let's get swimming,team!" Marina yelled.

* * *

"oh..you made it..splendid." You walked into the library to see William sitting at a table,You sat beside him and looked at the book,"so..um..when do you start reading?" You asked opening the book,"read the first chapter and tell me what you think." William said turning the book towards you. You pick it start reading

'_My eyes opened to see a unfamiliar place..where am I..who am I? I stood up shackly trying to stand but only fell to see they were broken almost. I looked around at my surroundings and couldn't find any memory of being here,I looked at the ceiling that was close from caving in. The place I was in had no windows or doors,there was a unsoft coat though..but how do you put someone in a room with no door? Yet again..how do you get out? maybe I'm not supposed out..maybe I'm dead..and this is what promontory is like. The smell..if you can even call it a smell is repulsive,It's like rats and gasoline,It's not healthy especially if one was supposed to stay here for a lifetime. Who ever was here before me could have cleaned up at the least. I crawled towards the coat and layed down knowing I can't do anything to get out or..That's when I heard a clicking noice..I sat up to see a man with a sack with two holes in it,"eat." __He told me sternly. It was a plate of cooked meat that smelled delicious,he also placed a bowl of water on the ground too along side a candle to keep the area lit. I kept my eye on him to watch as he left to see where he came from,He opened the wall and walked away into a light filled room._'

You read looking at William who was jotting down notes,"continue.." William said looking up,"um..that the end of the chapter.." You said putting it down,"interesting is it not?" William asked taking it and placing a blue bookmark at the beginning,"it is! It reminds me of this game where you-" "do not compare games to books. their complete opposites. Movies and books are similar but games have nothing in common with books." William said sternly. You watched as he read the book with the emotionless glare,"can I get something off my chest?" You asked,"sure.." He said. You started to talk about your mother and how life was when your dad died,William was listening closely and nodding when you asked a question

"so..your mother tried to abandon you 15 times?" William asked,"yes..She does it out of love.." You said smiling,William grabbed your hands making you blush a bit,"well..if she loves you then she would have told you..has she told you she loved you?" William asked,"no.." You said sourly. The boy lifted your face looking into your eyes,"don't worry stranger..you have me to talk to." William said looking at his book but you could see a small smile cross his face,"um..I have question.." You said getting the attention of William,"yes?" William asked,"why are you so interested in biology?" You asked.

William giggled,"_it's because I need to know about the body so I can be ready to open it up_." William said smiling at you in a creepy manner which unsettled you but not that much,he looked away from you and went back to reading,"and you yourself have a great body.._I would love to cut open your stomach and pull out all your organs..keeping your head as a reminder of you.._just kidding.." William smiled,you had an urge to leave so you stood up,"I..have some work to do.." You said grabbing your bag,"alright..it was nice speaking to you..be careful walking back to your dorm.._it would be a shame if something bad happened to you_.." William said waving goodbye.

* * *

"you-hoo~" Peasley shouted at you from the auditorium,"oh hey Peasley!" You said s you waved back,"I need help with putting on this costume,can you help me?" Peasley asked,you didn't have anything to do so you decided to help the helpless bean out. Once you stepped inside you saw at least 20 students talking and painting set pieces,"This is the Drama club! one of the other clubs I'm part of!" Peasley said happily,the bean grabbed your hand taking you down the stairs into the backstage,"here! help me put this dress on! I am going to be the villain after all!"

Peasley said giving you a black dress,he walked into the dressing room as you followed behind,"by the god of Nathaniel! I won't go down to you evil hag!" You looked over and saw a girl practicing some sort of hero part,"Good job Laylee! Keep it up!" A guy said with a weird devise on his head. You were cought off guard when someone ran from behind you,"sorry! I'm in a hurry!" They said carrying a large set piece,as you tried to get up you saw that same guy hold a hand out for you,"are you alright?" He asked,you grabbed a hold of his hand and stood up,"I'm fine..today's sorta busy huh?" You asked looking around,"yep! tomorrow's opening night so we have to get everything done.." He said also looking around

"that's nice-" You said before Peasley pocked his head out the dressing room,"you coming or what? I don't have all day!" Peasley said going back in,"yeah..you could at least make it to practice yesterday." He said walking away annoyed,You grabbed the dress and went to the dressing room,where at least 9 people including Peasley were changing,"Dress rehearsals are the worst!" A orange fox said putting on a hat,"(y/n)! there's no time to waste! hurry up!" Peasley said waiting for you. You gave him the dress letting him put it on as you turned your head to now look at him while he changed,once he was done you looked at him and were surprised. Peasley striked a pose showing the whole dress that was red and black

"Dearest,Don't get carried away! Give me the poison!" Peasley said resisting one of his parts,"you look amazing!" You said happily,Peasley blushed showing another pose,"the dress just complements my skin doesn't it not?" Peasley asked spinning around,"yeah! It looks amazing on you!" You said making the bean happier. The vole walked into the dressing room to call in someone,"Peasley! You are needed for the next scene with William." He said calling the bean in,"my public awaits.." Peasley said walking out the room,"so dramatic..he doesn't like working with William since he's creepy." The vole said looking at you. You along with the vole walk out the room to watch the performance,"My dear~ Can you hand me the poison?" Peasley acted,"mistress..don't you remember? SHE stole the poison you seeked remember?" William acted his glare ending up on you. You waved making his smile unsettling at you,"hey..(y/n) is it?" The vole asked you,"yeah?" You asked,"if you want..after this play..you can join the drama club." He said,"that sounds fun! I'll think about it." You said smiling,"I'm Virgil by the way. Virgil Reality." He said holding out his hand,"Nice to meet you." You said shacking his hand.

* * *

"final class of the day..the best time of the day in my opinion." Mae said sitting beside you,"yeah..wanna play smash after this?" You asked the cat,"heck yeah!" Mae said determined,"quiet down class! I have some bad news." The teacher said getting the attention of the class,"I'm sorry..but I'll be leaving the school..permanently..the headmaster said I had to go..so I'm..l leaving..So I want you to meet my son.." She said opening the classroom door for a rat guy who ISN'T a mouse! to walk in,"this is my son,Gregory..he'll be my replacement..so treat him with respect..goodbye.." She said hugging her son crying. She left the room leaving us and her son behind,"sorry about that. my mom is over dramatic..I'm Gregory Horror! I'm ,I lived in this town for all my life and I always wanted to be a teacher!" He said happily getting your attention from your phone,"so if I'm correct you guys have a project..right?"

He asked looking around,"yes sir." Penny said sitting up straight,"that's great. Sit next to your partner and get started!" Gregory said sitting down opening a book. You looked at your phone and opened Kario Mart for mobile,"are you connected?" Mae asked taking out her own phone,"yeah..wanna race?" You asked signing in,"you bet!" Mae said choosing her racer. The two of you start racing against each other,to your surprise..she was a LOT better then you thought at least,"(y/n)? can we start researching?" Peasley asked moving towards your desk,"sure..just let us finish this round." You said not looking up. Peasley sighed and went back to working on the project,at least 40 good minutes pass and you lost badly

"Haha! I won!" Mae said cockly,"good for you.." You said sourly,"don't be sad! You did good too!" Mae said patting your shoulder,"can we get working now?!" Peasley asked annoyed,you put up your phone and turned towards Peasley when,"Ok..class. You are dismissed. have a good day!" Gregory said cheerfully,"waste of time..shall we study in your dorm? my penthouse is in the middle of a deep clean." Peasley asked,"I guess..but I think Puzz and William are gonna be there." You said,"Yeah I don't care. William is hot af but he's creepy..but to stay in the council I need to pass..and I hate the library..so I can be in the same room with him for about an hour as long as he doesn't speak to me." Peasley said grabbing his stuff. Mae walked out before you and smiled at you,"have a good day!" Gregory said happily,"you too sir!" You said waving at him.

* * *

You and Peasley go to the dorm room to see Puzz and William already there looking up things,"Peasley..(y/n)! Great to see you guys..but-" Puzz said before Peasley slammed his bag on your bed,"My penthouse is in the middle of a deep clean..so I need to stay here,(y/n) said I could stay. also William don't talk to me." Peasley said pointing at William,"fine..just don't distract us." Puzz said looking at their work. You took out your laptop and started to search your topic,"how about abuse? not many people talk about it." Peasley asked,"that's good!" you said titling the document,Peasley sat on your bed close to you,"our topic is about sexual activity and how people have different benefits of having sex." Puzz said looking up from the laptop,"hmm..if you need to interview people about it..then we can say something about it." You said looking up,"my benefits is someone who would just be easy on me and will respect my requests."

Puzz said blushing a bit,"mine would me someone who wouldn't hold back..and would just give it to my rough!" Peasley said off the bat,"for me..I would choice someone who is weak and never would have anything to do with the topic..then.._give them the full pain..make them beg for mercy_.." William said creeping Peasley out,"yeah..I know not to have sex with you." Peasley said,"how about you (y/n)?" Puzz asked,"well..someone who..cares about me..and dosen't lie when they say they love me." You said sounding emotional,"is that something about your mother?" William asked,"yeah..but It's fine. after college I'll be free from her and not worry about her anymore!" You said trying to sound cheerful but everyone in the room could see you were going to cry,Puzz grabbed your hand,"it's ok..We're here.." Puzz said,you lift your head looking at the three people in the room,"thank you Puzz.." You said taking tears off your face. you feel safe..like you belong here..with friends..

* * *

_Dear mom,I still hate you. but That doesn't matter now. I have others that love me. I've gotten intrested in books and might be interested in sports and drama! But our language teacher left leaving her son who seems to be a mouse. just wanted to update. hope you die in your beer bubbles._

_-(y/n)_


	3. Note

**This story isn't getting continued. Nope. Sorry. But it's getting made into a Visual Novel**

**When I post the first chapter of it, then I'll post a link**


End file.
